A novel accelerator is proposed to provide low energy deuteron beams for the production of short-lived radioisotopes for Positron Emission Tomography. This accelerator will be capable of producing the clinically required activities of 150 in solid targets and will be significantly less costly and easier to operate than the cyclotron accelerator facilities currently in use. This will make possible more widespread use of Positron Emission Tomography in hospitals in the United States. The proposed Cascade Tandem Accelerator (CTA) combines two existing electrostatic acceleration technologies to provide 100 Mu Alpha deuteron beams at energies of 2-3 MeV. Calculations indicate that such a beam is capable of providing activities of up to 500mCI of 150 in lithium nitride targets. The CTA comprises a multi-stage cascade rectifier surrounding a dc accelerating column. Deuterons are injected into the column as negative ions and are accelerated to the high voltage terminal. There, they are stripped and accelerated again as positive ions to the target chamber. This study will address the critical technical issues relevant to the design of the CTA. A cost-benefit analysis will be performed comparing the CTA to cyclotron facilities presently available. In later phases of the program, a CTA will be built and tested and subsequently used to demonstrate target activation for the production of 150. The production of 11C and 13N using low energy deuterons will also be investigated.